Unfulfilled
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Los caballeros de oro que murieron en The Lost Canvas lo hicieron tras lograr muchas proezas, pero eso no quiere decir que no se dejaran cosas por hacer, sueños por cumplir.


**Edit: se borró la explicación. Iré al grano porque no recuerdo lo que puse. Recibí mucho llanto en los review de Hoy es el día de mi muerte y no acabo de entender por qué. A mi manera de verlo, plasmé sus muertes desde el lado positivo de "logré hacer X antes de irme"... Así que he decidido mantener el mismo esquema y cambiar el discurso.**

 **Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

A veces pienso en cómo sería encontrar una cura para mi condición. Sería capaz de relacionarme con el resto del mundo y dejaría de lado mi soledad. Quizás hasta llegaría a conocer a alguien especial. Podría acercarme a esa persona, acariciarle y susurrarle que siempre estaré a su lado. Solía soñar con ese futuro, pero ya no tiene sentido.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.

* * *

Por primera vez puedo ver. Veo un pueblo iluminado por un manto de estrellas. Veo los rostros de mis camaradas. Veo la respuesta a la pregunta que siempre me hice. Veo razones por las que luchar. Veo todo lo que jamás podré volver a ver. Veo todo lo que acabo de perder.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.

* * *

Todos esos muchachos —niños y ya no tan niños—a los que he acogido se han quedado sin alguien que cuide de ellos. ¿Serán capaces de salir adelante por sí mismos? ¿Encontrarán a alguien que desempeñe mi papel? ¿Será hoy el día que marque el inicio del fin para esos pobres desamparados? Sí, posiblemente hoy todo cambie para ellos.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.

* * *

No logro asumir lo que esta experiencia me ha enseñado. Todo lo que pensaba hasta ahora sobre la vida y la muerte era erróneo. Estaba completamente equivocado e, irónicamente, he vivido sin saber que vivir merecía la pena. Ahora que lo he aprendido es demasiado tarde.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.

* * *

He dedicado toda mi vida para pulir una técnica que me permita defender mis ideales y cumplir la misión que se me ha encomendado. He estado esperando este momento durante muchísimo tiempo, pero jamás imaginé que sería tan fugaz. Hoy he obtenido control sobre Excalibur, pero no he tenido apenas tiempo de blandirla.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.

* * *

Siempre quise encontrar a un oponente digno. Alguien que supusiera un reto para mí. Un guerrero experimentado capaz de hacerme darlo todo. Hoy ha llegado el día y al final el que no ha estado a la altura he sido yo.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.

* * *

Vine a Bluegaard para llevar a cabo una misión como caballero de Atenea—una más de entre todas las que realicé hasta el momento— y finalmente terminé quedándome en el que fue y será mi hogar para siempre.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.

* * *

Siempre sentí que debía hacer algo para pagar los errores que cometí en el pasado. He dado mis sentidos para intentar saldar mi deuda. He dado mi corazón. No es suficiente. Solo me queda una cosa por dar, y sé que sigue sin bastar. Pero no importa. Ya no soy útil para nada más, así que no dudaré en dar lo último que queda en mí.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.

* * *

He pasado mi infancia siendo una sombra. Después he sido un ogro, una leyenda, el terror de un pueblo. Hoy, al enfrentarme a mi hermano me di cuenta de qué era — de qué éramos. Él era un ser incompleto y yo... Yo no era nada por mí mismo. Al fin he hecho lo que debía hacer.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.

* * *

Después de tantos años esperando para llevar a cabo mi venganza... He fallado. Y no solo eso, me he dado cuenta de que no era necesario vengar la muerte de mi padre. Bastaba con recordarle para mantener viva su memoria. Siento que he echado a perder mi infancia... y mi vida.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.

* * *

Lo tenía todo a mi disposición. Tenía un futuro brillante por delante y la oportunidad de crear un mundo en el que mi hermano pudiera ser feliz y lo tiré por la borda. Ya nada me devolverá todo aquello. Ni siquiera acabar con el desgraciado que me lo arrebató. La clave está en el tiempo y yo ya no tengo de eso.

Hoy es el día de mi muerte.


End file.
